urapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Coral Harris
Coral Harris (born July 13, 1989) is an English singer, songwriter and producer. She is best known as being the only white female in the grime market. In April 2012, she launched Next Generation Records, acting as the label's founder. Her debut single "Last Night On Earth" hit #2 on the charts. Her second single "City Lights" peaked at #1. Both singles are taken from Coral's #1 debut album "The English Rose". She has also won a Urapopstar Award for "Best Newcomer" at the 22nd Awards show. Early life Harris grew up in a rough area of London, being born as the second of three children (the youngest being Keiran from boyband Difused). At the age of five, her father was sentenced to twenty years in prison for stabbing a man and Coral was left to act as the parent of the family, as her mother suffers from a disability. Coral often got into trouble with the law, being warned for various reasons such as underage drinking, violent behaviour and shop lifting. At the age of 14 she formed a group with her brother Antonio and close friend Smithy, named "Swagzstar", where they developed a following underground, however Coral left the group in 2009 while they were being offered a record label, at the age of 19 stating she wanted to "escape from the street crime and start her life fresh". Career 2011-present: The English Rose A press release on October 26, 2011 introduced Coral. It revealed that her debut single would not be out until 2012. Two days later it was revealed she would be releasing a download-only buzz single "Hard Shoulder" on November 21, 2011 just to build up interest, the song was the highest new entry on the download chart, at #5 however it rose to #4 the next week and the following week jumped to #2. She has stated her main aim for 2011 is to feature on tracks by as many artists as possible, to raise her profile. Her first feature was on a re-release of Kleo's album "(Here's One For The) Massacre" on a track titled "Not Man Enough". At the end of 2011, Coral was listed on the BBC Sound of 2012 shortlist and eventually was predicted as their 2nd biggest artist for 2012. Her debut single and album currently have an April 2012 release date. January 2012 saw Coral's appearance on Intoxicated's album "Love & War", on a track titled "Toyboy". She featured on the second single by 8-BIT, titled "The Haze", which was released on February 27 2012. The song easily became 8-BIT's biggest hit to date, charting at #6. Intoxicated also revealed that their duet with Coral, "Toyboy", shall serve as the third single from their album on March 19, however it was pushed back on several occasions, eventually settling on May 07. However 2 weeks before the release, the song was cancelled, due to problems within the girl group, although it did manage top 20 on downloads and airplay before it was even released. She has also recieved a Urapopstar Awards nomination before releasing anything on the official charts, for the first Critic's Choice Award. Coral also featured on "Guy Like You", the second single from Ruby and the Gems' third studio album and act as a support act for Candi on the One Heart Tour. A week before the tour began, on April 04, 2012 Coral created a new record label, named Next Generation Records. On 08 April, "Guy Like You" charted at #1 on the official singles chart, giving both Ruby and Coral their first #1 single. Coral also supported Bella-May on her tour Sex Before Marriage Tour, after she was voted the most popular candidate on a poll on Bella's website. After weeks of teasing, Coral finally revealed the title to her debut single on April 21, 2012, exactly a month before the single's release. The title was revealed as "Last Night On Earth", due for release May 21. It premiered on May 03 on Radio 1. It debuted at #2 on the singles chart and spent a massive 18 weeks on the chart. Her second single "City Lights" is due for release on 27 August 2012, and will preceed the album by one week. A download only promotion single, "Karate Chop" shall also be released on 13 August 2012. To celebrate her twenty third birthday, Coral gave a gift back to her fans, revealing that her debut album would be titled "The English Rose", with a release date of 3 September, 2012. She also appeared on the track "Dim The Light" taking from Jetfire's self-titled debut album "Jetfire" and on "Runnin' Dis", the first track on L.E.X's second studio album "Lionheart". Upon their releases, "Karate Chop" debuted at #1 on the download chart, "The English Rose" charted at #1 on the album chart and "City Lights" charted at #1 on the singles chart, giving Coral her second chart topper, and first as the lead artist. On the same day, Coral won a Urapopstar Award for "Best Newcomer". The third single from the album is due for release on 03 December, 2012. Discography Main article: Coral Harris Discography Albums 2012: The English Rose #1 Singles 2012: Last Night On Earth #2 2012: City Lights #1 Other releases 2011: Hard Shoulder (Download Only) #2 2011: Karate Chop (Download Only) #1 Awards and honors